Breakfast in Death
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Brett's Christmas surprise of Breakfast in Bed goes terribly wrong...


A/N: Idea Taken from the OTP Prompts site. " _I'm the Top Dog at work, but I can't get you to notice me" A/U_

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, Ramadan and other Holidays Readers!

* * *

UFC 207 Predictions

Cruz VS Garbrant- **Winner** Cruz! Team Cruz all the way!

Nunes VS Rousey- **Winner** Rousey.

Dillashaw VS Lineker- **Winner** , Lineker

Hendricks vs Magny- **Winner** , Magny,

Smolka VS Borg- **Winner** , Smolka.

* * *

The Christmas eve office party. Bright lights. The New Christmas Tree in the corner that Sam swore was real. The buffet that Tanya said that she made but everyone knew that Sue in Accounts did. It was easy for everyone to get drunk, but it was harder for Brett. His Were was keeping him sober. For once that was a good thing.

If he wanted to impress the cute Field Tech, and he couldn't make a drunken pass.

Mason Hewitt wasn't the most **popular** Guy on the Team, but he was witty, he always made an effort with everyone and he was the first person that Brett could turn to in a work crisis. Fortunately he was openly gay. It was easier to admit his feelings to Guys like that. As soon as he saw him come through, he made his way over.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Mase!"

"You too, what are you doing for New year?" Mason asked.

"Cuddling me, aren't you Babe?" Chloe the PA slurs into his ear.

* * *

To keep her satisfied for a while, he dances with her in the centre of the hall. Persuading others to join up and dance with them. After Chloe is asking for her _fourth_ drink, Brett finds Mason again. Talking about his Christmas with his family slash pack. He can feel the beginnings of attraction from him. It's more shy, smoother, and trepid than everyone else's.

He points out how nice Mason's red shirt is. It gives him an excuse to touch him. Marking his territory. Staking him claim. He drinks more Gin with lime. It's husky, stronger than he's used to. It must be a mix of something. Most of the evening's spent with Chloe under his arm-pit while trying to keep an eye on Mason.

* * *

He finally spots him near the punch bowl. Chloe is an after-thought right now.

"I can drive you back home" Brett offers. Chloe moans.

"I'm actually driving to a friend's in the morning. It's gonna be a long haul"

"Why don't you just stay at mine tonight?" Brett asks.

* * *

He sees Mason smirk. There's the awakward " _I don't want you to put yourself out for me"_ talk before both Mason and Chloe are following him to the car. The PA's whispering dirty things in his ear, while Mason's looking at his Mansion in excitement. He opens the door. The place is stone cold still. He can feel Chloe clutching at him, making annyoing slurping noises on his neck.

Mason walks in and stands at the foot of the stairs.

"Are you gonna show me around?" Mason asked.

* * *

He wants to...badly. But Chloe is clinging onto him like a limpet. Making it obvious that she wants to be alone.

"Take any room on the first right hand side. I just need to deal with this one" He said nudging his head towards Chloe. Mason nods going upstairs. He takes Chloe into the living room. The crunch of biscuit wrappers, Christmas crackers and party hats are crackling under their feet. He leads her to the sofa. She pounced on him instantly, her hands Octopus like, trying to take in him whole, her lips glued to his neck.

Until Brett gets up and offered her more alcohol. He got Expensive Champage out of the fridge, persuading her to take one glass, then another until she collasped in his lap.

* * *

 _"Merry fucking Christmas"_ Brett says to himself.

He looks up at the ceiling trying to guess what Mason would be dreaming about.

* * *

The Next morning he was showered and changed before drunken Chloe got up. He went into the Kitchen. Got pans out of the cupboard, Bacon and eggs out of the fridge. He had to apologise to Mason. A nice Christmas day breakfast would do it. Along with fresh Toast and chilled Tropical juice. He could see the PA starting to move on the sofa and quickly got a tray and ran upstairs.

He had to quietly open a few doors before he found Mason. After all the alcohol he'd had the other night, his senses were slightly off. He found the right room, which smelled of Mason and one of Lori's Aqua candles.

* * *

"Mason? Mason I've made you breakfast, I'm sorry about last night. If truth be told, Chloe wasn't the best choice yesterday, but I'll send her packing so we can..."

Brett paused as another figure rose out of the Quilt. His eyes glowed when he realised that Mason had spent an adventurous, forbidden, shirtless night with _another_ member of his pack.


End file.
